A Prank Gone Wrong
by ZXAKING360
Summary: Sonic and Shadow have been pranking each other once a year since they were kids, but what happens when sonic does something to shadow that could change their whole lives forever(SxFS); You guess the couple pairing(Categories: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance)


_**Ok so this is my very first story so try to level with me about any mistakes and if your good i'll make the second chapter real soon.**_

_**Ooh and i almost Forgot!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**_

* * *

Sonic awoke from his bed due to the loudful buzzing of his alarm clock, he hit the clock with his fist but tried his best not to brake it, he than looked at his clock and saw that it was 8:35 AM.

"8:35? why did my alarm go off at this time", Sonic tried to think of an answer but the sudden sensation of his stomach growling made him lose focus of what he was trying to think "guest I can't think straight with an empty stomach huh?", laughing at his own bodily reactions he gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom, he takes a quick shower and heads towards the faucet where he begins brushing his teeth, while brushing he notices in the mirror that their is a blue sting rapped around his middle finger, he recalled his dad once telling him that some people do this when they want to remember something important, sonic looked at the string again questionable, "hm i wonder what i need to remember today'', as sonic tried once more to remember his stomach began growing again like a raging storm that came back with a vengeance, " I'm begin to thick that your not gonna let me think unless i but food in you are ya?" sonic said feeling a little irritated and looking at the very beast which was known as his stomach, he then got out of the bathroom and ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where he was standing directly towards the fridge, As he reached for the handle he realized that the calendar that was on his fridge had a circle marked on todays date and the leathers "PW" written in pen. This made him even more confused first the alarm clock, then the string, and now the calender, " Man this is really starting to get irritating, i mean what so important about today and what does PW stand for?", as sonic tried a third time to think of what made this day so important, but once again his bitch of a stomach was beginning to growl even loader then before, " Fuck their it go's again, i try to think of why today is so mother fucking important but my pussy excuse of a stomach won't stop bitching about being fed", said a very impatiently pissed offed sonic the hedgehog.

Sonic felt that if his stomach was a guy he would beat the living shit out of it, then an idea popped into his head, he just remembered that he had a few chili dogs in the fridge that he bought yesterday, he began to smile evilly while directing his attention at the very being that has caused his aggravation, " I bet you want some chili dogs for breakfast huh?", the only thing sonic got out of was another growl as if his belly was communicating with him," yes you do, yes you do good boy", said sonic as if he was talking to an infant.

And just as sonic was about open the frige door, his phone rang from the upstairs,

"Ugh! who could be calling at a time like this?" sonic said with a grunt

he quickly runs back up the stairs to his bed room, where just within seconds he grabs his cellphone and awsers it with at looking at the caller ID.

"hello?"

"hey sonic" said the voice of a familiar two tail fox boy

"Sup Tails Hows it Goin"

"Good you?"

"yea i'm fine it's just... "

"just what?" said tails sounding a little concerned,

"I've been trying to figure out what's so important about today"

Tails paused for a moment " come again?"

"you see ever since i woke up this morning i've been trying to figure out what is so important about today because my alarm clock went off at 8:35 and i know that i don't have work today because todays Friday, and then i saw this string wrapped around my finger and thought what the fuck, and after that i saw that the calender marked todays date and i tried to thick of what is going on when all of a sudden my asshole of a stomach started to act up again and again and a fucking again, so tried to tell it to shut the fuck up and i just wanted to punch the living shit out of it and then i thought of stuffing some chili dogs in it so i can thick straight and then I -

"Woah Woah Woah calm down will ya, ok first, you really need to slow down when your explaining things because you were talking so fast that you'd would beat busta rhyme in a rap battle, and second, you really don't now what day it is?".

Sonic looked at his calender thinking about those two letters again

"Nope, I got nothing"

"...well that's strange?"

and for the forth time sonic's stomach grumbled again and he began to fell the sensation of hunger finally kicking in.

"Ugh all this thickening is making me hungry"

"so NOW your hungry!?"

"don't you fucking start with me tails!"

sonic then begins exiting his room

"ok, at least tell me if you saw any thing weird"

"Besides my alarm clock, the string, the calendar, and the fact that i have absolutely no idea why i did all this or who might have done this?, "

"Yea any thing else?"

"Nada", sonic said while making his way down the stairs

"Well did you touched any thing that might have surprised you?"

"Um? No?" said sonic sounding a little confused

"Look Tails I'm not really sure where your getting to all this but can you just cut to the chase here? I mean i'm just as confused as you are and i could really go for some chili dogs right now"

sonic then enters the kitchen while continuing his conversation with tails

"so you really don't know what today is?"

"yes! how many times do i have to tell you"

sonic then reaches for the fridge door and begins opening it

"sonic today is-"

SPLOSH! was the only sound tails could hear before he was interrupted

"Sonic what was that sound!?",

no response

"sonic!?"

still no response

Tails was beginning to worry if he was injured or something

"Sonic are you all right?"

still no response

"Sonic come on and answer me all ready"

once again no response

"SONIC!"

"WHAT!?" said an already ANNOYED hedgehog

Tails finally feeling relief let out a breath he was holding in.

"Jeez don't surprise me like that man, I thought that you where in trouble or something"

"..."

"Sonic?"

"yeah I'm fine tails there's no need to worry, listen i'm gonna have to call you back later"

"all right as long as your alright"

"yeah I just need to check on something"

"all right bye"

"see ya"

_**Sonic's POV**_ -

Just as my best friend was about to tell me what was so god damn important about today(When in the beginning he should of told me in the first place) I open up the fridge only to have a pie splashed all over my face, at first i was surprised at this action but because of my stomach i just didn't care, so i began eating the hole thing, first i licked all of the pie off my face(only enjoying it more realizing that it was apple flavored), then i got to the pie pan and started piging out like a beast. finally satisfied with my meal, i began feeling a little dizzy for some strange reason, my head was swirling with images and memories a don't recall before but the biggest ones were where i saw shadow and all the clues like the alarm clock, the string, and the calender simultaneously as if it was telling me that they were connected. After it was finally over, I took a good five minutes to soak in every thing that just happen, but hearing the screaming of my two tailed friend didn't make it any better, i quick grabbed the phone only to yell at him so i can get him to shut up, i then reassure him that i'm all right and that i will talk to him later, with finally finishing the talk with tails, i quickly went to my contacts where i looked up the name "Shadow", I pressed the call butten and began to wait for him to pick up, which didn't take to long,

"Hello?"

"Yeah hey Shadow this is Sonic, you thick you and me could-",

"have a chat somewhere!?",

"...Yeah how'd you-" ,

"Trust me I was expecting you to call me"

"...oook?"

"Yeah so if you weren't being a complete fat ass over that pie then the address that i recommend that we meet at is on the back of the calendar"

"Hey i'm not a fast ass"

"may i remind you about your childhood pictures"

"...Ok i'm not a fat ass anymore"

"whatever, just hurry and get here all ready"

"yeah yeah i'll be their you jerk"

and with that i hung up the phone, went up stairs to get dressed and went to the calender were a got the address and left the house only to later find out that war is coming

To Be continued...

* * *

**Me**:see i told you i'd make a story before school started!

**Sonic**: yeah yeah whatever, but you still took forever.

**Me**: you known we can't all be fast like you

**Sonic**: yeah i am pretty fast huh!?

**Shadow**: Hmph you wished you were fast you damn fake Hedgehog

**Sonic**:(Popping vein symbol hovers over sonics head)What the fuck did you say faker

**Shadow**:(Popping vein symbol hovers over shadow head) You heard me so what are you goina do about it ass wipe

(Sparks Begin to fly between sonic and shadow)

**Me**: oh come guys can't we just learn to move on?

(Both looking at me with killer eyes and intense auras)

**Me**:(Sweat drop) or not.

**Me**: well listen i gotta go and make shore these two don't kill each other, so - "CRASH BOOM SMASH", O_o, wait shadow put down those guns, and sonic where did you get that sword from?...can you at least fight outside of my house!?...Guys?...Shit, Well i'll thick about writing the the next story, so you just wait patiently and hope that those two don't destroy my stuff,(a crash is heard towards the side of the house & i witness that half of the house is gone). O_O...or my house that works too, well bye, T_T


End file.
